People Playing People: Final Fantasy
by vanity sinning
Summary: People always thought Paul and Alycia were losers, but when they get asked to help the fate of all worlds will they prove otherwise. And what's up with the naked puppet? Crack induced! Paper snorted crack! NOOOO MY CRACK!


Title: People Playing People: Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children Part Two

A/N: Ok so this is the second part to _People Playing People: Kingdom Hearts _and my first Final Fantasy 7 story and not my last. It's a one shot that I'm writing for a series of one shots called _People Playing People. _It's a comedy/action/adventure and I really don't do many of these I'm more of a Tragedy/Romance writer, or anything depressing. But it just came to me so I wrote it down and here I am. R&R and don't forget it please!

Rated: Teen for drug use, language, sexual content and some hard bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF 7 or any thing else featured in this story.

Part two: FF 7

Falling was what was happening. _'Damn!' _I thought as me and my friend Paul fell through the black hole that was supposed to take us back to his house.

"ALYCIA!" Paul yelled and looked at me.

"What?" I yelled and noticed that we were changing back into humans and I was about to point this out until I hit the ground some one falling on top of me.

xxxxx

When I awoke for a second time after blacking out and hitting the ground I noticed that some girl was in my face and that girl looked kinda like my friend Jessica.

Her hair was sunshine blond that came a little past her shoulders, and her eye's were a very pretty sea green, she seemed tall and had a big chest size.

"Jess…" I whispered trying to find my voice again.

"Thank God! Your ok, me and Paul have been worried sick." Jess said pointing to Paul.

Paul also looked kinda different. His hair was still navy and the style had changed this time he had a weird spiky afro, also his eye's were a very light brown. He was tall, well not as tall as Jess but taller then me.

"W-where are we?" I asked trying to sit up.

Paul looked around while Jess helped me sit up.

"It kinda looks like the forest scene from Finally Fantasy 7..." Paul murmured.

Me and Jess also looked around and I found my self thinking the same thing.

"Paul's right…" I said slowly taking every thing in.

"Jess how'd you get here?" Paul asked looking at Jess in awe.

"Well I was watching Lesha's Advent Children movie when you two popped up on the screen falling through a black whole so I touched the screen and got sucked into the T.V."

I sighed trying to comprehend all of this and what was going on, when the ground started shake and a motorcycle came into our vision.

"SHIT!" We all screamed and jumped out of the way.

The motorcycle quickly stopped though and I could see Clouds face had a concerned look all over it.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked us getting off the cycle.

"COOL IT'S CLOUD!" Paul yelled his eye's becoming bright and face lit up with joy.

Me and Jess looked at each other.

"I'm Jess and this is…"

"Alycia, I'm Alycia."

"AND I'm Paul!"

He looked from each of us and then down.

"What's your purpose here?" He asked.

We all looked at each other and then both Jess an Paul looked down. Well Jess did and began twiddling her thumbs, while Paul began to whistle "It's a Small World After All."

"We honestly don't know…" I said.

Cloud looked like he was about to say something when the munchkins from "Wizard of OZ" started popping out of bush's.

"_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!" _They all sang in those stupid annoying voices.

Cloud looked around like he was crazy and Jess an Paul fell to the ground laughing.

WHAT THE HELL! WAS I THE ONLY SANE ONE! (A/N: Reality Check, ME SANE)

"_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!" _Oh My God those stupid squeaky voices were killing me another chorus of that song and I swear I'd do some thing drastic.

"_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!" _

That's it! I'm done, it's time for the midgets to die.

I walked over to Cloud grabbed one of his swords and stabbed one of the munchkins!

"I SWEAR IF YOU SING THAT SONG 1 MORE TIME…" I stabbed another munchkin.

"YOU WILL DIE!" I screamed.

They all looked horror struck and then….the SINGING!

"_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!"_

That was the last friggin straw I started killing all the stupid Munchkins, except the ones that sang the lolly pop song I liked that one.

"_We represent that lolly pop kids, the lolly pop kids, the lolly pop kids and in the name of the lolly pop kids we wish to welcome you to…." _they stopped and looked at each other.

"Where are we again?" One asked.

"I dono…" The other said.

"Lets just say Munchkin Land." The last said, then they all nodded and began singing again.

"_And in the name of the lolly pop kids we wish to welcome you to Munchkin land!" _I bounced around while they sang.

Jess looked at me.

"Why didn't you kill those ones?" She asked staring at the blood soaked area.

"I liked those ones…" I said waving to them as they walked away.

Paul looked around at the huge bloody mess I had made.

"You made a mess…" Paul said looking a little sheepish.

"Oh well!" Jess said as she looked at Cloud's sword.

Jess then grabbed the sword out of my hands and ran off with it.

"JESS GIMMI THE SWORD!"

"NO IT'S MINE!" She said running over to Cloud and standing behind him.

She then stuck out her tongue and started fiddling with Clouds hair.

"Your hairs so spiky, did you ever think about changing it."

I rolled my eyes at Jess and then turned to find those freaky white haired dudes standing in front of us.

"Where's mother?" One with really short hair asked.

I looked at him.

"Dude you've got issues, go get mental help!" I said turning to Jess and Paul.

"Leesha behind you!" Jess screamed and ran to me but Cloud grabbed her and me from the waist.

"Big brother's hiding mother get him!" The leader screamed and kids popped out of no where and the white haired dudes started to attack.

Me, Jess, and Paul all looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Paul asked.

Me and Jess nodded and looked at Paul.

"We Fight." I said and grabbed a sword from Clouds motorcycle, Jess and Paul following the same gesture.

I took on the other guy with the gun and Jess and Paul took on the one with the weird fist thingy.

"Are you guys alright?" Cloud asked us.

"Yeah I-" But I was cut off for one of the white haired guys started to cry.

"THEY HURT ME!" He yelled and pointed at Jess and Paul.

I looked at Cloud and he sighed shaking his head.

"This is pathetic…" He said taking a band aid out of his pocket and handing it to Jess.

"Put that on his knee…" Cloud said and put his sword back in his cycle.

I looked at the Cloud.

"But what about the fight?" I asked awe struck at him for being so (A/N: Insert emotion here cuz I can't think of one now.)

"For get it, because in about 2 seconds it's-" But Cloud was cut off for out of no where came a puppet looking like Dumbledore(A/N: Can I get a Spell check for his name?) who stripped all of his clothes.

"IT'S NAKED TIME!" He screamed and stripped of the robes.

SENSORY!

Yukika: This story will be resumed in a few minutes, we are just having a slight problem with the sensory and we will resume in 3, 2, 1 and now back to the story.

Oh but that's not all after he ripped off his clothes those weird whit haired dudes ripped off their clothes to and then they ripped off Clouds clothes.

OHHHHHHHHH! GOD!

Cloud is amazing looking.

"Leesha are you seeing this?" Jess asked me her eyes widening.

"Yes…" I said drooling a little.

Paul sighed and pulled us away from the amazing looking Cloud.

"Time to go!" He said and stole the slippers off my feet putting them on himself and tapping his heels together three times.

FIN

A/N: Yes there it is this one took me a while but here it is. Any who Yukika is my muse she-

Yukika: Is the reason why Alycia is able to write these amazing and wonderful things. With out me Alycia would be nothing!

Hey that's not fair! I am amazing with out you! Maybe I should get a new muse!

Yukika: HA! I've been your inspiration for years, you can't get rid of me!

Wanna bet!

Yukika: Well every one that's it and while Alycia is going to plot ways to get rid of me, which by the way will never happen. I am going to say this, we will see you all in The Harry Potter section. Where the next part will occur.

HAHAHAHA! Your going down!

Yukika: In your dreams weirdo! Now go to sleep!

Hell no!

Yukika: NOW!!! -Doom Glare-

-Grumbles- Fine G N'ight readers! Oh and R&R! peace!


End file.
